


Non toxic drugs

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Song Lyrics, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Blair doing at his office after Jim through him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non toxic drugs

## Non toxic drugs

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. I own them. They don't love each other. Right. Right. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com

* * *

He threw me out. _He_ threw me out. He _threw_ me out. He threw me _out_. Maybe if I can repeat it enough times, I'll begin to believe it. 

Do you know how long it took me to think of the loft as home? Me, who'd always moved from place to place at Naomi's whim? However long you estimated, cut it in half and it's still too long. 

Almost from the moment I met him, I knew Jim Ellison. I knew about his senses, I knew about his fear and I knew about a wide-open space in his heart. A Blair-shaped space, made specially for someone to take care of him, just as much as he takes care of me. 

He opened his journal again and looked at what he had just written: 

I thought that we could make it  
I know I can't change the way you feel. I leave you with your misery  
A friend who won't betray  
Pull you from your tower  
I'll take away your pain.  
Show you all the beauty you possess  
If you only let yourself believe  
That we are born innocent 

Blair Sandburg sighed. He wasn't innocent any more than Alex was. With another frustrated sigh he tore the poem out of his journal and threw it at the garbage can. Pushing himself out of the chair, he picked it up off the floor and tossed it into the garbage. 

"Who knows," he thought. "Maybe it's for the best." 

Sarah McLachlan "Adia"  
Adia, I do believe I failed you.  
Adia, I know I've let you down.  
Don't ya know I tried so hard to love you in my way. It's easy, let it go  
Adia, I'm empty since you left me, trying to find a way to carry on... I've searched myself and everyone to see where we went wrong. There's no one left to finger; there's no one left to blame There's no one left to talk to, honey; and there aint no one to buy our innocence Cause we are born innocent, believe me, Adia We still are innocent  
It's easy, we all falter, it doesn't matter. Adia, I thought that we could make it  
I know I can't change the way you feel  
I leave you with your misery, a friend who won't betray. Pull you from your tower, I'll take away your pain Show you all the beauty you possess if you'd only let yourself believe That we are born innocent, believe me adia, we are still innocent. It's easy , we all falter. Does it matter? Cause we are born innocent. 

* * *

End Non toxic drugs by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
